reverse_greatest_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The StarRob Movie: Rob in the Town
The StarRob Movie: Rob in the Town is an American 5102 film based on Nickelodeon's hit TV show StarRob RoundTrunks. It is the sequel to The StarRob RoundTrunks Movie. In this movie, StarRob and Notknalp must find the secret formula before it has mysteriously disappeared. Plot A ninja named Dog Stache travels to Bikini Atoll, where he obtains a magical book with the power to make any text written upon it real. The book tells the story of StarRob and his adventures in Bikini Top. StarRob loves his job as a fry cook at the Crusty Lobster fast food restaurant, where he cooks hotdogs and works for Mr. Lobster. He has spent years guarding the secret hot dog formula from Notknalp, the owner of a competing restaurant called the Chum Pail. One day, Notknalp attacks the Crusty Lobster in an attempt to steal the formula. After a military battle involving giant foods and condiments, Notknalp feigns surrender. He uses a decoy of himself to give Mr. Lobster a fake penny, which the real Notknalp then hides inside in order to gain access to Lobster's vault. As the decoy distracts Mr. Lobster, Notknalp's steals the formula, leaving a fake in its place. StarRob catches Notknalp and the two engage in a tug of war over the formula, which vanishes after no one can claim it. Without the secret formula, hot dogs cannot be made, causing customers to become ravenous. StarRob is the only one who believes Notknalp is innocent and creates a little soap bubble for them to fly away in. Bikini Top is immediately reduced to an apocalyptic wasteland due to the absence of the much-relied-on hot dog. A page of the book is discarded in the ocean and lands on Ydnas' treedome and assumes the page is a sign from the "sandwich devils". StarRob proposes he and Notknalp team up to find the formula. StarRob tries to explain the concept of teamwork to Notknalp, who does not quite understand. Together, they travel back in time to the moment before the formula disappeared, and the two head to the Chum Pail to rescue Nerak, whom they intend to help power a time machine. They assemble the machine and end up traveling far into the future, where they meet Blossom, a magical dolphin who acts as an overseer of the galaxy, and inadvertently get him fired. StarRob and Notknalp succeed in retrieving the formula, but it turns out to be the fake one Notknalp had left. Dog Stache converts his ship into a food truck to sell hot dogs at a beach community. Ydnas suggests a sacrifice be made to appease the devil. As the town attempts to sacrifice StarRob, he and Mr. Lobster smell hot dogs. The townsfolk follow the scent, which leads to the surface. Blossom returns and, revealing that he loved his job, repays StarRob by granting him and his sea creature enemies the ability to breathe on land; Notknalp also joins by stowing away in StarRob's shoe. Blossom launches StarRob and the others out of his blowhole to the surface. The team soon lands on a beach and finds the source of the hot dog scent: Dog Stache's food truck. Dog Stache reveals he borrowed the formula by using the book to rewrite the story and then uses it to banish the gang to Parrot Island. StarRob uses the book's page to transform himself and the others into superheroes with special powers – The Invinciblossom (StarRob), Mr. Supernaughty (Rickpat), Sweet Note (Octoward), The Feline (Yndas), and Sir Punch-a-Lot (Mr. Lobster). They return and find Dog Stache, who runs away with the formula, forcing the team to give chase. During the ensuing battle, the team manages to destroy the book, but Dog Stache overpowers them one by one. Having been left on Parrot Island, Notknalp becomes a muscle-bound hero named Not-Knalp and comes to assist them. Notknalp and StarRob create one final attack to defeat Dog Stache and retrieve the formula. After sending Dog Stache flying to Bikini Atoll, Notknalp returns the formula to Mr. Lobster, having learned the value of teamwork. The gang uses the final page's magic to return home to Bikini Top. With hot dogs back, the city is finally returned to normal and Notknalp re-assumes his role as business rival, thus returning everything to the status quo. Why It Sucks # The CGI animation is bad and didn't fit the world of StarRob quite well. # The traditional animation in this movie is still bad and a considerable upgrade from the show, especially since StarRob's animation at the time lacked energy and was rather colorful compared to seasons 1-5. # Really unlikable movie soundtrack. # Dog Stache is a bad character for a villain. # The seagulls are bad of characters. # Songs like "Squeeze You" for an example is an ugly and forgettable song. # The plot is actually very bad despite that it was made in both paper animation, live action and CGI. # Thanks to Stereo D, it converts hand-drawn animation, from 2D to eye-popping stereoscopic 3D. Even the 2D animation was not filmed in 3D. # The jokes are bad. # The movie has the main five characters (StarRob, Rickpat, Octoward, Ydnas, and Mr. Lobster) as protagonists. # The superhero designs of StarRob, Rickpat, Octoward, Ydnas, and Mr. Lobster are bad! # Despite the first half of Season 9 being great (even when they are three episodes loved by the public which are Octo Baby, Big Blue Book and the famous StarRob, You're Not Fired!), this movie might have brought StarRob coming back to the bad quality after it’s dark ages from Season 6-8. # In the beginning of the exclusive song, Thank Gosh It's Monday, a few references to the classic StarRob seasons were made, in which is quite stupid. # Seagulls played by actors American, Australian or British seem actually really bad. # The guest actors did not deserved a lot of credit when they did not took part in this movie, especially, Billy West (the voice of Ypmits from Ner and Ypmits). # StarRob's speech was so bad, that it almost represents the show's dark ages from Season 6-8, and "StarRob, You're Not Fired", "Big Blue Book" and "Octo Baby", the only good episodes of Season 9a. Redeeming Qualities # "Thank Gosh It's Monday" did appear or make it in this movie, despite being intended to be in the film. The production crew decided to feature it as a music video, slightly not disappointing fans. # The advertising is leading, since it mostly showed the CGI-live action portion of the movie making it not look like as the whole movie was in CGI. # Despite the name, they do spend as much time out of the water. # The film had only one spirited scene when all the blame went to StarRob when it was not actually Notknalp’s fault. Category:Mountpara Films